


Clearly, I don't want to be with anyone else, Gallagher.

by GallavichObsessed2107



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: After the coming out, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallavichObsessed2107/pseuds/GallavichObsessed2107
Summary: Set after the coming out at the Alibi. Mickey and Ian walk home, express a shared sentiment and then make out ;)





	Clearly, I don't want to be with anyone else, Gallagher.

After slowly making their way, arms rested around each other's shoulders for support, a bloody Mickey and Ian finally found themselves at the steps of the Milkovich house.

As they were about to open the door, Ian paused. Looking almost frazzled. Mickey turned, confused.

"The fuck's up with you? You get bashed in the head once too many?" he said jokingly.

"Thank you." Ian simply said.

"I can sense the sappiness on it's way so get on with it," Mickey responded with an eye roll.

"For what you did back there. I mean, I couldn't do it anymore, but you didn't have to be forced out like that. I'm sorry if I rushed you."

"What the fuck Ian," Mickey said almost laughing. "It was going to have to happen eventually. So here it is, asshole. We're out." he continued, his insult with no real spite.

"You could have been with someone who doesn't mind hiding..." Ian mumbled.

"Yeah, well, clearly I don't want to be with anyone else, Gallagher." Mickey responded, looking straight into Ian's eyes. This was unusual for him. Mickey never said meaningful shit like that, and if something did slip out accidentally, he would be all shifty eyed and never look at Ian, afraid of his reaction to him saying super gay shit. This time was different. It hadn't slipped out. He meant it from the bottom of his heart and needed Ian to hear it.

"Neither do I." Ian said, his eyes filled with love and joy. And with that, he grabbed the center of Mickey's shirt and balled it up in his fist, pulling him in for a kiss.

Their mouths explored one another, their tongues wanting to taste every inch of each other. Mickey softly bit down on Ian's bottom lip, pushing him up against the door. They didn't stay like that for long, because soon Ian's hands were gripped firmly on his lover's hips, spinning him around until he was the one pinned to the door.

Mickey raised his arm and cupped the back of Ian's head, grabbing softly at the nape of his neck. His other hand was rested on the side of Ian's back.

Ian pulled his lips away and looked at his boyfriend. Green eyes met blue and Mickey let out a disappointed sigh at the loss of Ian's lips. They didn't know how long they had been standing there, looking into each other's eyes and holding one another on the front steps of the Milkovich house, and it didn't matter.

When Mickey couldn't stand it any longer, her leaned his head to return his lips to his lover's. They could taste the blood on each other, but neither of them cared. Ian then slid his hand from Mickey's hips to reach behind him and turn the door knob. Their mouths stayed locked to each other's as Ian walked Mickey backwards into the house. Thankfully, no one was home.

Before they could even make it to their bedroom, Mickey was harshly pushed up against the wall. Mind you, he loved it. Ian's hands fumbled to undo the buttons on Mickey's bloodstained shirt , exposing his chest. It was bruised and scarred, but Ian thought he was beautiful. He moved his lips to Mickey's neck softly sucking a mark that was red tonight but would be purple tomorrow. Then he worked his way down, licking and sucking at Mickey's skin, savouring every part of him. 

Mickey breathed in sharply at the sensation, before pulling Ian up for another kiss. He threw his arms around Ian's neck and pulled him in closer. Suddenly, Ian wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off his feet, taking a few steps toward the kitchen counter. Not too long ago, Mickey would have shoved Ian away for pulling some shit like that, but now, he didn't care. He loved being close to Ian like this, though he wouldn't tell anyone that. He clamped his legs around Ian's hips as he set him down on the counter. Mickey cupped his boyfriend's face and slid his hands down his back, under his waistband to cup his bare ass. Now both fully hard, they began to tear at each other's clothes, preparing for a passionate night. All of the sudden, Ian pulled back once again.

"Ay, Gallagher, I swear if you don't get on me soon I'm kicking you out. Get back here," Mickey said, reaching for Ian.

"We should wait until we've washed off all this blood," Ian said with a chuckle.

"Can't we do that after?" Mickey said with one of his famous eye rolls. 

"C'mon Mick, come hop in the shower with me? You can grope me in there too, you know," Ian said with a wink.

Mickey reluctantly followed Ian to the bathroom as they removed the remainder of their clothes. 

They did not manage to wait until after the shower.

Laying in the bed, holding each other, post-sex daze, Mickey turned to look at the love of his life. He brought his hand up to the side of his face and pressed his forehead to the younger boy's.

"Thank you, Ian. I needed this." Mickey said softly.

"What, the super hot sex?" Ian said with a grin.

"No, you. I just, I," he struggled to find his words. "I love you, okay?"

Ian just smiled softly. He pulled Mickey in and squeezed him, inhaling his scent. "Wow, Mickey Milkovich loves me."

"Watch it, asshole."

"Mick?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."


End file.
